Wizardmon
Wizardmon was a loner who traveled all over the Digimon World. On one of his journeys however, he nearly collapsed out of exhaustion. Gatomon took pity on him and saved his life. Later in his life, he passed himself off as one of the mercenaries that Myotismon recruited for his search for the Eighth Child. But in reality, Wizardmon's loyalties were to Gatomon, whom he believed to be the partner of the Eighth Child and wanted to unite them as his way of thanking Gatomon for saving his life. After uniting the Eighth Child, Kari, and Gatomon as partners, Wizardmon and Gatomon broke into Myotismon’s Fortress to steal the Crest of Light (by hitting the guard Bakemon with a Thunder Ball giving him amnesia). However Myotismon discovered their plan, and fought Wizardmon one-on-one over Odaiba Bay. Despite Wizardmon’s skill in magic, he was beaten when Myotismon destroyed his wand and tossed him into the sea. Since Wizardmon could not swim, it seemed as though he drowned. However, he was saved by Zudomon, Patamon, Joe, and T.K. and told them that he had the Crest of Light in his possession. After Wizardmon and the DigiDestined assembled at the Fuji TV Station, he revealed himself as an ally and healed Lillymon. Wizardmon and the children then prepared for an all-out assault against Myotismon. During the fight with Myotismon, it became evident that he was nearly impervious to all the attacks thrown at him. However, Wizardmon, though highly weakened from fatigue and damage from the last battle, and missing his main weapon, was the first to harm the vampire Digimon, by hitting him from behind while Myotismon gloated in his arrogance. Myotismon turned around, surprised and enraged to find that he failed to kill Wizardmon the first time. Wizardmon tossed the Crest of Light to Kari, but Myotismon was determined to destroy Wizardmon once and for all. He blasted Wizardmon straight into a solid wall. Myotismon assumed he finally killed the wizard and a fierce battle ensued. After Angemon came to the battle, Myotismon decided to finish it once and for all and, pouring all his power into one attack, threw the deadly Grisly Wing at Kari and Gatomon. Yet somehow, Wizardmon managed to stand in front of the attack a mere second before it could hit, mortally wounded in the process, and sacrifice his life for Kari and Gatomon. As he lay dying, Gatomon apologized for getting him involved. However, he told her not to be sorry, saying that had he not met her, his life would've had no meaning, and that was glad that they were friends. His death was quickly avenged when Gatomon, out of both her and Kari's grief, digivolved to Angewomon and destroyed Myotismon with her Celestial Arrow attack. Three years later (in Digimon Adventure 02), on the day of his death, Wizardmon's data resurfaced and his "ghost" began to cause disturbances at the Fuji TV station – his image appeared on screens all across the building and his voice would play from audiotapes and recordings. When DigiDestined came to the television station in memory of the digimon that fought and/or died in the battle with Myotismon, his spirit manifested itself when Gatomon recognized who it was. Wizardmon gave the DigiDestined a cryptic warning, relating to the fight that was to occur in the near future. Before he left, Gatomon called out to him, and the two of them reached forward to touch hands, but because he was a ghost, her paw went right through his hand. Crestfallen by this, he pulled away and muttered 'I'm sorry'. His spirit then faded away, leaving Gatomon and Kari crying at his depature, though grateful to know that he was still watching over her. It has been implied that most other Digimon who died in the Real World had their data sent back to the Digimon World to be reconfigured, but some, like Wizardmon and Myotismon, were trapped in the Real World. Category:Digimon Category:Hero monsters Category:Anime monsters Category:All monsters